


Primavera

by baddieyang



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotions, Final em aberto, Fluffy, Open to Interpretation, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Foi na primavera que Jangjun encontrou o seu motivo para sorrir.
Relationships: Lee Jangjun/Original Character(s)





	Primavera

Às vezes  Jangjun pensava se nada em sua vida iria lhe fazer feliz: seus amigos, sua família, sua carreira? Nada daquilo lhe fazia sorrir verdadeiramente, parecia que o Lee estava vivendo no piloto automático, fazendo as coisas só por fazer, sem ter a menor vontade e sem saber, exatamente, o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Não sabia o porquê de ele ser daquele jeito, só que era assim desde que nasceu; não gostava de nada o suficiente para ficar viciado, lia alguns livros quando era obrigado pela escola, jogava  vídeo game com os amigos por que eles insistiam naquilo, mexia no celular pouco tempo de seu dia.

Na maior parte do tempo, o que gostava de fazer era observar as pessoas ao seu redor, tentando  adivinhar suas vidas e pensando se elas eram realmente felizes ou só estavam encenando, como ele.

Naquele dia, ele estava passeando pelo parque, aproveitando seus últimos dias de férias, andava sem rumo, pensando na vida e no que iria fazer quando se formasse na faculdade e precisasse arranjar um emprego na área, que não fosse o seu estágio.

Se sentou em um dos bancos em frente para o lago e ficou jogando pedaços de pão para os patos que viviam ali no parque, terminando por ter vários dos animais ao seu redor, querendo um pouco da comida que ele segurava. 

Sentir o vento bagunçando seus cabelos e ouvir a natureza, viva, ao seu redor, deveria ser tranquilizante ou algo do tipo para qualquer outra pessoa, mas, para Jangjun, não era nada diferente das outras coisas que fazia, ou seja, era normal, quase entediante.

O barulho das folhas das árvores se mexendo junto com o vento, o piado dos pássaros, que passavam voando pelo céu azul, tudo isso era parte dos cenários de calmaria que o Lee via nos filmes, séries e nos livros que lia para a faculdade. Por que será que ele se sentia tão diferente dos outros? Por que será que ele nunca estava satisfeito com nada do que fazia e conseguia?

É claro que já tinha tentado passar com médicos psiquiatras, psicólogos, neurologistas, mas todos eles falavam que seu cérebro estava em perfeitas condições e que o que sentia era mais emocional do que realmente um problema neurológico. Com isso, tudo o que  Jangjun podia fazer era esperar o dia em que acordaria e tudo aquilo desapareceria, sobrando uma pessoa normal, que se sentia normal com o que  possuía e o eu fazia, sem nada de estranho.

Quando o pão em sua mão terminou, os patos se afastaram de si, entendendo que aquele humano não tinha mais nada para oferecer a eles. O Lee se levantou de onde estava sentado e voltou a caminhar pelo parque, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, já que seus pais acreditavam que estava em uma festa com seus amigos de faculdade, o que era mentira,  obviamente .

Jangjun nunca se sentiu à vontade para ir nas festas que os outros cursos de sua universidade davam, ele não gostava de beber e só interagia com seus “amigos” por que era o que esperavam de si, não por que realmente gostava deles e de suas personalidades, mesmo sendo meio chato pensar isso deles.

Doía no Lee ter que mentir para sua família sobre o que ele fazia, já que os mais velhos se preocupavam consigo e com suas atitudes estranhas, mas ele fazia de tudo para não  os deixar ainda mais preocupados do que o normal, preferindo mentir para vê-los felizes do que contar a verdade e chateá-los.

De repente, uma música chama atenção do jovem passeando pelo parque e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sua curiosidade o leva a seguir seus ouvidos para onde a música estava vindo, dando de cara com a visão de um outro jovem dançando ao som da música.

A caixa de violão aberta em sua frente denunciava que ele estava fazendo aquilo para conseguir dinheiro e, sem conseguir se controlar,  Jangjun anda até a frente do moço e deposita algumas notas, recebendo um sorriso maravilhoso o garoto, que continuava dançando, agora com ainda mais energia.

Os fios de seu cabelo refletiam a luz do sol, que não estava tão forte por ser primavera, o suor escorria por seu belo rosto e molhava a blusa branca que vestia. Sem saber exatamente o porquê,  Jangjun não conseguia desviar seus olhos do jovem dançando, preso nos movimentos potentes de seus braços e pernas, além dos quadris que rebolavam para lá e para cá, ao som da música.

Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento feito pelo outro e, estava tão concentrado naquilo, que nem percebeu quando uma multidão se juntou a si para observar a dança. Também não percebeu que o sol já havia desaparecido e seu celular tocava incessantemente, em várias chamadas de seus pais, que estavam preocupados com o filho que não havia dado notícias até aquele momento.

Só foi voltar a si quando menino desligou o rádio e fechou a caixa cheia de dinheiro dentro, percebendo que estavam sozinhos e que o outro olhava para si com um sorriso fofo nos lábios.

— Eu sei que você deve ouvir isso de todo mundo, mas, sua dança é incrível. - Diz o Lee, se aproximando do outro com as mãos trêmulas, nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito antes. - Qual é o seu nome? - Pergunta, com seu coração batendo tão forte que ele sentia que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo.


End file.
